A patent literature (PTL) 1 cited below discloses a technique to rotate or contract data of an image to be printed when, although the image looks fitted in one page on a computer screen, a part of the image protrudes out of the page of a medium (recording sheet) to the next page, so as to fit the data within one page of the medium.